Project MV Zone
Project MV Zone is a crossover story which features multiple franchises. The story is loosely based on Project X Zone with elements of Injustice 2, Mortal Kombat X/11 and Marvel vs Capcom: Infinite. This features a Hero Side, where the main story takes place, and a Dark Side, focused on the main villains of the story. Story Some months after Shinnok is defeated by Cassie Cage, Raiden, having adopted a darker persona after purifying the Jinsei in the Sky Temple, tortures him. Shinnok believes that after their battle, Raiden finally embraced the truth the Elder Gods deny and cast Shinnok out for speaking. Raiden retorts by informing him that the truth he embraces is that mercy is wasted on those that threaten Earthrealm. He makes a vow to destroy their enemies before they destroy Earthrealm, starting with Shinnok. The fallen Elder God tells the Thunder God that not even he can kill an Elder God. Raiden responds with "there are fates worse than death." and proceeds to behead Shinnok. Once the deed is done, he tells the severed, yet still-living head of Shinnok that he will deliver him to his followers in the Netherrealm as a warning and an "emblem of his wrath." He leaves to prepare, unaware that in his absence, a woman in white appears and restores Shinnok, unhappy with time's current flow. Yet, despite Shinnok's restoration, she informs that her powers won't be enough to maintain balance in the universe. Shinnok realizes that there are more universes affected by the balance of destiny. Knowing this, he is tasked to gather the multiverse's most dangerous and powerful villains to spread darkness across the multiverse. The woman adds that where there is darkness, light shall follow. Shinnok, pleased, has a chance to destroy Raiden for good. He thanks the woman, referring to her by a name: Kronika. Characters This story features a cavalcade of characters from different games and movies. Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time * Bentley * Carmelita Fox * Cyrille Le Paradox * El Jefe * Miss Decibel * Murray * Penelope * Sly Cooper * The Grizz * Toothpick Killer Instinct (2013) * Aganos * Arbiter * ARIA * Black Orchid * Chief Thunder * Cinder * Eyedol * Eagle * Fulgore * Gargos * General RAAM * Glacius * Hisako ** Shin Hisako (Alternate) * Jago ** Shadow Jago (Transformation) * Kan-Ra * Kilgore * Kim Wu * Maya * Mira * Omen * Rash * Riptor * Sabrewulf * Sadira * Spinal * T.J. Combo * Tusk Sonic Forces * Sonic the Hedgehog ** Super Sonic (Transformation) * Classic Sonic * Miles "Tails" Prower * Knuckles the Echidna * Shadow the Hedgehog * Silver the Hedgehog * Blaze the Cat * Amy Rose * Cream the Rabbit * Espio the Chameleon * Charmy the Bee * Vector the Crocodile * Rouge the Bat * Big the Cat * E-123 Omega * Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik * Infinite * Metal Sonic * Chaos * Zavok * Zazz (DLC) * Jet the Hawk (DLC) * Wave the Swallow (DLC) * Storm the Albatross (DLC) Marvel vs Capcom: Infinite * Arthur * T'Challa/Black Panther * Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow * Steve Rogers/Captain America * Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel * Chris Redfield * Chun-Li * Dante * Death (NPC) * Doctor Light (NPC) * Doctor Stephen Strange * Dormammu * Firebrand * Frank West * Gamora * Johnathan Blaze/Ghost Rider * Grandmaster Meio (NPC) * Mayor Mike Haggar * Clinton Barton/Hawkeye * Bruce Banner/Hulk * Danny Rand/Iron Fist * Tony Stark/Iron Man * Jedah Dohma * M.O.D.O.K. (NPC) * Monster Hunter * Morrigan Aensland * Nemesis * Richard Rider/Nova * Rocket Raccoon & Groot * Ryu * Sigma * Nathan "Rad" Spencer * Peter Parker/Spider-Man * Strider Hiryu * Thanos * Thor Odinson * Ultron * Eddie Brock/Venom * Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier * X * Zero Marvel Ultimate Alliance 3 * Scott Lang/Ant-Man (NPC) * Crystal * Drax * Sam Wilson/Falcon * Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch * Peter Quill/Star-Lord * James "Logan" Howlett/Wolverine * Matthew Murdock/Daredevil * Wade Wilson/Deadpool * Elektra Natchios * Elsa Bloodstone * Loki * Max Eisenhardt/Magneto * Kamala Khan/Ms. Marvel * Kurt Wagner/Nightcrawler * Elizabeth Braddock/Psylocke * Gwen Stacy/Spider-Gwen * Spider-Man (Miles Morales) * Ororo Munroe/Storm * Janet van Dyne/Wasp * Piotr Rasputin/Colossus (NPC) * Scott Summers/Cyclops (NPC) * Marc Spector/Moon Knight * Frank Castle/Punisher * Eric Brooks/Blade * Michael Morbius * Susan Storm Richards/Invisible Woman * Johnny Storm/Human Torch * Reed Richards/Mr. Fantastic * Ben Grimm/Thing * The Black Order ** Proxima Midnight ** Corvus Glaive ** Cull Obsidian ** Supergiant ** Ebony Maw * Sinister Six ** William Baker/Sandman ** Max Dillon/Electro ** Quentin Beck/Mysterio ** Norman Osborn/Green Goblin ** Otto Octavius/Doctor Octopus * Wilson Fisk/Kingpin * Lester Poindexter/Bullseye * Maximus Boltagon (NPC) * Ulysses S. Klaue/Klaw (NPC) * Hela (NPC) * Johann Schmidt/Red Skull Dissidia Final Fantasy NT * Warrior of Light * Garland * Firion * Emperor Mateus * Onion Knight * Cloud of Darkness * Cecil Harvey * Golbez * Kain Highwind * Bartz Klauser * Exdeath * Terra Branford * Kefka Palazzo * Locke Cole * Cloud Strife * Sephiroth * Tifa Lockhart * Squall Leonhart * Ultimecia * Rinoa Heartlily * Zidane Tribal * Kuja * Tidus * Jecht * Yuna * Shantotto * Kam'lanaut * Vaan * Vayne Carudas Solidor * Lightning * Snow Villiers * Y'shtola Rhul * Zenos yae Galvus * Noctis Lucis Caelum * Ramza Beoulve * Ace Dissidia 012: Duodecim Final Fantasy * Gilgamesh * Laguna Loire * Prishe * Gabranth Injustice 2 * Arthur Curry/Aquaman * Ryan Choi/Atom * Atrocitus * Bane * Bruce Wayne/Batman * Teth-Adam/Black Adam * Dinah Lance/Black Canary * David Hyde/Black Manta * Jaime Reyes/Blue Beetle * Brainiac * Leonard Snart/Captain Cold * Selina Kyle/Catwoman * Barbara Ann Minerva/Cheetah * Victor Stone/Cyborg * Darkseid * Floyd Lawton/Deadshot * Kent Nelson/Doctor Fate * June Moone/Enchantress * Flash (Barry Allen) * Eobard Thawne/Reverse-Flash * Flash (Jay Garrick) * Firestorm (Jason Rusch & Martin Stein) * Gorilla Grodd * Oliver Queen/Green Arrow * Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) * Green Lantern (John Stewart) * Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn * Hellboy * Joker * Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy * Jason Todd/Red Hood * Damian Wayne/Robin/Nightwing * Johnathan Crane/Scarecrow * Koriand'r/Starfire * Kara Zor-El/Supergirl * Karen Starr/Power Girl * Clark Kent/Kal-El/Superman * Alec Holland/Swamp Thing * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles ** Donatello ** Leonardo ** Michelangelo ** Raphael * Diana Prince/Wonder Woman Star Wars: The Force Unleashed * Galen Marek/Starkiller * Darth Vader * Rahm Kota * Juno Eclipse (NPC) * Dark Apprentice * PROXY (NPC) * Leia Organa (NPC) Kingdom Hearts * Sora * Riku * Kairi * Terra * Ventus * Aqua * King Mickey Mouse * Axel * Roxas * Xion * Donald Duck * Goofy * Master Xehanort * Xemnas * Ansem, Seeker of Darkness * Vanitas * Braig/Xigbar * Even/Vexen * Isa/Saïx * Ienzo (NPC) * Aeleus (NPC) * Dilan (NPC) * Demyx * Luxord * Marluxia * Larxene * Naminé (NPC) Tekken 7 * Akuma * Alisa Bosconovitch * Anna Williams * Armor King II * Asuka Kazama * Bob Richards * Bryan Fury * Claudio Serafino * Craig Marduk * Eddy Gordo * Eliza * Feng Wei * Geese Howard * Gigas * Heihachi Mishima * Hwoarang * Jack-7 * Jin Kazama ** Devil Jin (Echo Skin) * Josie Rizal * Julia Chang * Katarina Alves * Kazumi Mishima ** Devil Kazumi (Echo Skin) * Kazuya Mishima ** Devil Kazuya (Echo Skin) * King II * Kuma II * Lars Alexandersson * Lee Chaolan ** Violet (Alternate Costume) * Leo Kliesen * Leroy Smith * Lili De Rochefort * Lei Wulong * Lucky Chloe * Marshall Law * Master Raven * Miguel Caballero Rojo * Negan * Nina Williams * Panda * Paul Phoenix * Sergei Dragunov * Shaheen * Steve Fox * Yoshimitsu * Zafina Star Fox: Command * Fox McCloud * Falco Lombardi * Krystal * Slippy Toad * Wolf O'Donnell * Leon Powalski * Panther Caruso * Dash Bowman * Amanda (NPC) * Katt Monroe (NPC) * ROB 64 (NPC) Super Mario Odyssey * Mario w/ Cappy * Bowser * Topper * Rango * Spewart * Harriet * Madame Broode * Princess Peach (NPC) * Tiara (NPC) Dragon Ball FighterZ * Goku (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan Blue) * Vegeta (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan Blue) * Gohan (Adult) * Trunks (Future) (Super Saiyan) * Yamcha * Tien Shinhan (W/Chiaotzu) * Krillin * Piccolo * Bardock * Videl * Android 18 * Android 17 * Android 16 * Beerus (W/ Whis) * Gotenks (Super Saiyan 3) * Goku Black (Super Saiyan Rosé) * Zamasu (Fused) * Majin Buu * Kid Buu * Android 21 (True Form) * Ginyu Force ** Captain Ginyu ** Jeice ** Recoome ** Burter ** Guldo * Frieza (Final Form) * Cell (Super Perfect Form) * Hit * Nappa * Broly (DBZ/DBS) * Vegito * Gogeta * Cooler (Final Form) * Jiren * Janemba (Super) Chapters Hero Side # Master Thievery (Sly Cooper) # Spirit of the Tiger (Jago) # The Emerald Light (Cassie Cage) # Maverick Hunters (X and Zero) # Hope for Zootopia (Judy Hopps) # Blood for Blood (Jack Cayman) # Friends Forever (Kitana and Jade) # Family Affairs (Jin Kazama) # Bringing the Light (Patroklos Alexander) # Around the World (Mario) # Out of the Darkness (Terra and Aqua) # The League Reunited (Batman) # Lucian Legacy (Noctis Lucis Caelum) # Liberating Liberty (Surly) # Outworld's Judgment (Kotal Kahn) # Sky's the Limit (Fox McCloud) # Oppression (Starkiller) # Speed of Sound (Sonic and Shadow) # Force of Thunder (Thor) # Saiyan of Earth (Goku) Dark Side # The Collector (Cyrille Le Paradox) # Return of the Shadow Lord (Gargos) # Black Dragon's Fire (Kano) # Mechanical Might (Ultron and Sigma) # The Beast Within (Dawn Bellwether) # Order and Chaos (Nikolai Dmitri Bulygin) # The Deadly Alliance (Quan Chi and Shang Tsung) # King of Iron Fist (Heihachi Mishima) # Blade of Evil (Nightmare) # Flames of the King (Bowser) # Extinguishing the Light (Xemnas and Saïx) # Hell on Earth (Darkseid and Brainiac) # One-Winged Angel (Sephiroth) # Unifying Liberty (Percival J. Muldoon) # Vengeful Empress (Mileena) # Aerial Onslaught (Wolf O'Donnell) # The Galaxy's Fiercest (Darth Vader) # Eggman Empire (Metal Sonic and Infinite) # A Trick Up the Sleeve (Loki) # Universe's Emperor (Frieza) Trivia Dialogues Sly Cooper/Dialogues Cyrille le Paradox/Dialogues Jago/Dialogues Category:Stories